The Two Skies
by Rilliane
Summary: AU. XFem!27. While visiting her grandfather in Italy, Tsuna stumbles upon a rather remarkable young man. She doesn't, however, expect to see him again, let alone in the very same house she's staying at. Fate must really hate her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ah, hi! This is an AU story, so you should know a few things before you read it: Tsuna was never appointed as the Vongola Decimo and neither was Xanxus. Nono's still in charge. Also, Tsuna is sixteen years old here, and Xanxus is only four years older (I didn't want the age gap to be too big).**

**It was intended to be a one-shot, but it depends mostly on you, dear readers, if you want me to continue. So, please, tell me your opinions on this fic.**

**Ah, and I'm sorry for all grammar, spelling and other mistakes- English is not my first language. **

* * *

A petite looking girl, about the age of sixteen, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and innocent amber eyes, was standing helplessly in the middle of an alley in Turin. Clutching a map tightly in her hands, she stared at the maze of streets, trying to figure out her way home. Still, she couldn't even pinpoint where she was right now, let alone how to come back. Hell, she didn't even know the name of the street she was supposed to find! Yes, it was very stupid of her not to know that, but the name was so long, and, in her opinion, strange, that she just… forgot that. Which was a part reason of her misery right now. If she at least knew her destination, she would ask people about it. But, no such luck.

The brunette sighed heavily and once again took a look at her surroundings- a café, some old church, and mass of different buildings. Nothing remarkable.

She let out a frustrated sigh. When she decided to go out on her own to see some more of the city than only the mansion, she didn't consider getting lost. It was just so… lame.

'_Congratulations Tsuna, you managed to get lost on your third day'_ she remarked dryly to herself.

Resigned, she started to walk forward slowly, still reading the map at the same time. Her contemplations where stopped rather abruptly when she felt that she bumped into someone. The force of impact caused her to stumble backwards, and eventually fall to the ground.

Scowling, she started to massage her back, only to jump when she heard someone shouting at her very loudly:

"TRASH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Trembling, she got to her feet at the ultra speed, and began to bow her head furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Monotonously, words flew out of her mouth, making it hard to understand what she was saying.

The stranger, however, didn't seem to appreciate her humility.

"SHUT UP! Do you want me to go deaf?!

Unfortunately, it didn't bring the desired result, as Tsuna only began shaking more, repeating the words like in denial.

This in turn resulted in getting the stranger more and more enraged, which certainly wasn't anything good. He was about to activate his Flame of Wrath and crash the pitiful creature, when he noticed two things- one: the person had long hair, and two: it's voice was too high. Coclusion: a girl. A damn, annoying, pathetic girl. And Xanxus didn't hurt girls. Ever. (Well, except for feelings of those who has fallen in love with him, but that's beside the point.)

So, reluctantly, he lowered his hand and instead growled in the most rough way he could manage:

"OI! SCUM! I SAID _SHUT UP! _IHEAR YOURGIBBERISH ONCE AGAIN AND I'LL BURN YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Well, maybe he wouldn't do that, but she didn't need to know this.

This time, it brought the right effect, as the girl instantly closed her mouth and had gone _very _pale, taking a few steps away from him. She looked like she might faint at any second.

Xanxus was half content with himself, the other half only because this reaction was a little _too_ good, since if she fainted he'd be left with the mess, and he didn't have any of his guardians around to burden them with it.

Although not sputtering anymore, the girl was still looking at the ground, probably too scared to even move. Not knowing why he just didn't turn around and marched out of that place, he suddenly felt curiosity just who _dared _to bump into him. So was the reason for his next words:

"Trash, rise your head."

Slowly, very slowly, the brunette lifted her head upwards, and for the first time locked gaze with the black haired man.

Her first thought- he was scary. Amber eyes widened considerably, as she took in his whole appearance. Spiky raven hair, _ red _eyes, and, most importantly, a nasty looking 'X' scar across his face. Add to that the threatening expression he was wearing and you get the exact person adults warned you to avoid when you were child.

On Xanxus' part, he was not impressed. Just what he expected- some stupid little brat, with too damn big eyes and petite figure, with light brown hair who seemed to defy gravity. (In another life, he would tell she was cute and pretty, or at least would be in a few years, but this Xanxus wouldn't admit crap like that.)

He found himself smirking at the fearful figure, glad with the reaction he got. Most of the girls just ran off from him, yet she was still standing firm (or not) in place, as if waiting for permission to leave. Interesting. Well, he could as well use that time to entertain himself and see how long will it take for her to run away.

"Tch, such a pathetic excuse of a living being. Has your mother not taught you to watch where you're going?"

The girl flushed looking away, then muttered something under her breath, which Xanxus didn't hear.

"What did you say, trash?"

The brown haired girl flinched, then repeated her words, this time a little louder:

"I-I g-got l-lost" she stuttered, still looking at the ground ashamed.

Little did she know, she just provided Xanxus a new amount of insults.

The young man snorted.

"Figured. Something as hopeless as you wouldn't even find your way around. Am I right, trash?"

His voice, combined with the glare he was giving her, sent even more shivers down her spine, yet, she found herself answering with some strength:

"I-it was not my fault! I-I'm not from here, a-and I-I don't know the city!" She was amazed at herself for managing to say something like that and not completely cover in fear, but her enthusiasm quickly fell when she noticed that the stranger was now looking at her with even more contempt.

"You have a map in your hands, scum. Too complicated, eh? Do you even know how to read? Do you know _anything_ ? Like, what's the name of the city you're in right now? You're that stupid just because, or does it come with genes? Are your parents like that, too?" He was mocking her mercilessly.

Tsuna felt that her face was turning red, and she was torn between being ashamed and angry. Finally, the last won. He may insult her all he wants, but no one, _no one _insults her parents. Well, at least her mother, because her father _was _a dumbass, after all.

"S-shut up! I-it's not my fault that this city is so complicated! A-and I don't remember where I'm supposed to go!" she added the last sentence quietly, but then realized that it might be her nail in the coffin and quickly corrected herself. "B-but the name was so long and hard to remember that I just _couldn't-_" Her voice cracked, and she felt tears welling in her eyes. '_Oh, no'_ she thought desperately. She couldn't cry in front of that man. This mean, rude… She felt like banging her head against a wall. She couldn't even insult him properly! Why, _why_, was she so damn pathetic?!

Gathering herself together, she looked defiantly into his eyes, but her courage quickly wavered under his piercing glare, and yet again she found herself looking somewhere else. She gulped.

"I said I'm sorry" she murmured. "Why are you so mean to me?" She gripped the map tighter, still not raising her head, too afraid that she may just had enraged the stranger more.

Though he would never show it, Xanxus had to admit that he was a little impressed. That girl was talking back to him? That was new. He could still easily scare her off, but, it can wait.

"What's your name, trash?" The question escaped his mouth so fast, that he didn't even know what he was doing, until the whole sentence was complete. And he didn't like it one bit.

He saw that the girl turned to face him, surprised enough to forget about her anger. After a moment of hesitation, she finally answered:

"…T-tsuna."

"Che, such a stupid name perfectly fits for a scum like you" Xanxus quickly found a way to correct his previous mistake.

Tsuna's ears burned even redder, as she stammered:

"I-it is not stupid! M-my parents named me that after a great Shogun-"

"Tch, even more reasons for it to be stupid" he snarled, and was about to add some more insults, when he realized that he has wasted enough time with this brat. He couldn't let himself to waste anymore.

Fixing her with the best glare he could manage, he growled in a deadly voice.

"The next time I see you, I will kill you if you get in my way. Remember that trash." With that, he turned around and disappeared within the crowd.

While still petrified in place, Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief._ Finally, he's gone. _She was really scared of that man. Actually, she was surprised that she didn't faint in front of him or lost her voice. Ah, years of bulling in school make you somehow immune to that, she mused.

After a moment, she was able to move again, so she took a look at her surroundings again, and almost cried out in frustration. So much stress and she _still _didn't know how to go home!

She was about to collapse to the ground so maybe someone would take pity and help her, when she heard someone yelling from behind:

"Miss Sawada! Miss Sawada!"

A middle aged man, with blonde-black hair, clad in a black suit with green tie, appeared in front of her, panting from exhaustion.

"Thank God I found you, Miss! Your grandfather was very worried when you just left not saying a-" he didn't get the chance to finish, because Tsuna jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry! I won't do that again!" she sobbed, not believing her luck. She remembered that man as one of her grandfather's friends, and he was actually the nicest of all of them, so she came to like him as well. Ganauche was his name?

"Ah- yes" the man shifted awkwardly, clearly not knowing how to behave in this situation. In the end, he settled for an ultimate question. "Shall we go home, then?"

The dinner was rather quiet, as only four persons were present- Tsuna, Timoteo, Coyote Nougat and Ganauche. Usually there were more people, but today it seemed that everyone were busy.

Timoteo tried to keep the conversation (after a lecture about her trip to the city), but it was dying every time, due to Tsuna's foul mood. After returning to the mansion, she quickly became depressed at letting her grandfather down.

The thick silence was suddenly broken by the sound of crashing and shouting from somewhere in the hallway, attracting everyone's attention to the door.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Who was making so much noise?

"Oh, Tsuna, I forgot to tell you something" Timoteo was smiling gently at her. "My son will be joining us today at dinner."

The brunette stared at him puzzled.

"Your… son?" Back in Japan, Iemitsu told her that Timoteo had had three sons, and all of them died. He also said that she was the last hope for the old man to be happy. Well, she has been treating him like family for a very long time now, so it wasn't much of a problem for her.

Timoteo nodded and was about to answer, when the door smashed open and a very angry person emerged from the hallways. His eyes scanned the room for a while, and when finally landed on her, narrowed dangerously as he snarled: _"You!"_

Tsuna blanched and thought that fate must really hate her. She barely heard her grandfather's words, spoken with hopeful smile:

"Tsuna, meet my son Xanxus. Xanxus, this is Tsuna, Iemitsu's daughter. I hope you will get along."

…

'_God, why me?!'_


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired man was glaring daggers at her. Tsuna felt herself petrified in place. There, in front of her, was the one man who she wished she would never have to meet again. And did she hear that right? _He _was the supposed Timoteo's son? How was that possible?! That's too much of a coincidence!

She risked a glance at her grandfather, who was looking between them with a worried expression. Suddenly, she flinched and almost fell off her chair, the booming voice ringing in her ears.

"Old man!" the voice growled. "What the fuck is that scum doing here?!"

Timoteo frowned and looked at his son disapprovingly.

"Xanxus, that's not a very nice thing to say. You should apologize" he said in a scolding tone.

Xanxus, however, didn't seem to agree with him.

"I don't give a damn! Get her outta here!" he sneered.

Timoteo rose from his seat, an angry frown visible on his face.

"That's enough! I know that your manners leave much to be desired, but that's rich even for you! What's going on here?" His eyes wandered from Xanxus to Tsuna. "Tell me… did you happen to meet before?" he asked, this time gently.

Tsuna twitched nervously in her seat. What should she tell? Would this man be angry if she told them that they indeed met? But, even if, with his behavior like that, that would eventually come out anyway! She finally made up her mind.

"I bumped into him earlier in the city" she mumbled quietly, deciding that taking all the blame on herself would be the best. She didn't want to upset him even more.

Xanxus snorted.

"Pathetic trash couldn't find her way back with a _map_ in her hands."

Tsuna's hands clenched and she looked down at her plate, ashamed. Yes, she knew she was useless (_No good Tsuna! No good Tsuna!). _He didn't have to remind her of that!

She didn't dare a look at her grandfather. Seeing his disappointed face yet again was the last thing she needed right now. With this in mind, she was a little surprised to hear him speaking in a kind, almost soothing voice.

"She's new to this city, Xanxus. She has every right to get lost, even having a map- it's not always that helpful."

"Yeah, you need to know how to use it first" he remarked in a mocking tone, but at the glare from his father only rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table, almost instantly drowning a glass full of a red liquid (_how did it get here?!_).

The patriarch clapped his hands and once again put on a happy smile.

"Now that's settled, we can go back to the dinner."

More food were served, but Tsuna lost almost all of her appetite. She was poking a carrot with her fork, silently observing everyone else. The two of her grandfather's friends (she had heard someone calling them _guardians. _Were they his bodyguards or something? He _was_ rich, after all…) didn't say a word during the whole incident, behaving like nothing happened. The said grandfather was also sitting calmly, not paying attention to them. When she finally found courage to look at Xanxus, her jaw dropped. He looked… just wild! He was eating…. No, _devouring _was the right word, like an animal. She was staring at him like that for a few moments, until these terrifying red eyes locked with her golden ones, and she had to look away, blushing deeply.

When everyone were finished, Timoteo cleared his throat.

"Xanxus, as you know, I called you today because I have a task for you" he started.

All attention was diverted to them and Xanxus was looking intently at his father, waiting for him to continue. In Tsuna's opinion, he was strangely calm.

"I want you to take care of Tsuna while she's in Turin. I'd like her to have company of someone closer to her age than us old geezers" he chuckled.

…

Silence, then…

"WHAT!" roared Xanxus.

"T-that's not necessary!" squealed Tsuna. "I-I can take care of myself just fine! T-there's no need for y-your son to do that!"

Her grandfather gave her a hard look.

"Like today?"

Tsuna turned her head, not meeting his gaze.

"It won't happen again" she murmured.

"Old man!" growled Xanxus, and Tsuna cringed, because he looked like he would kill everyone in this room at any moment. "There's no fucking way I will waste my time on that trash! I thought you were going to give me some mission or finally talk about my inheritance, not that crap!"

Timoteo didn't seem fazed at all, only looked sternly into his eyes.

"It _is _an important mission. Your future may depend on that" he stated firmly.

Tsuna could see that Xanxus didn't like it one bit, but well, neither did she. However, after that last sentence, his attitude has changed a little. He was glaring at his father, but not as hard as before. The girl started to wonder what was that with this 'inheritance'. She understood that Xanxus was supposed to take over his father's company (or whatever it was, she didn't really know), but to make her the final trial? That didn't make any sense at all.

"I won't babysit that brat" grumbled the younger man, though his defiance has decreased.

"I'm only asking you to keep her safe and maybe show a little of the city. I'm sure you can manage that. Or… can't you?" Timoteo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I can!" snapped Xanxus, but quickly realized his mistake, as a wide grin spread across his father's face.

The old man clapped his hands happily.

"Wonderful! I'm trusting that you'll take good care of her. Now, please excuse me, but I have to go. Duty calls" and, like that, with a smile, he left the room, completely ignoring Tsuna's protests and Xanxus' swearing, with Coyote Nougat and Ganauche in tow, the later with an almost apologetic smile.

Atmosphere became tense again. Tsuna was fidgeting in her seat, not knowing what to do. Leave or stay? Should she say something? Assure him that he doesn't have to do what they were told? Yes, that was a good idea.

"A-ano. You don't have to keep me company. I'm fine by myself. So, you're free to go, I'll be on my way to my room, and…"

"Trash" she heard the harsh voice and turned her head in its direction. "If the old man says that I should protect you, then I will do it. You have no say in that matter."

Tsuna furrowed her eyebrows, irritation slowly creeping into her face. Who he thought he was to speak to her like that?! Besides, where that sudden change of demeanor came from? Two minutes ago he was as much against it as she!

"Thank you very much for your concern, but I will be _fine"_ she snapped, rising from her seat and turning to the exit. She half expected him to make some sort of retort, but, to her surprise, she was only greeted with silence. Nervously looking over her shoulder, she made it to the door and quickly bidding 'good bye' disappeared behind them.

She made the right choice, she was telling herself. She doesn't need a companion who doesn't even _want_ to be one.

_But, a friend would be nice…_

The next day, when she made it to the breakfast, she was relieved to see that Xanxus wasn't there. With new found energy, she started to eat happily, the events of the previous day quickly forgotten. Unfortunately, she was snatched from her thoughts by the voice of her grandfather.

"This time I'll make sure that you see all the places worth visiting."

Tsuna blinked and raised her head, two large brown pools looking confusedly at the patriarch.

"Huh? What?"

Timoteo _folded his hands on his lap_ and spoke with a calm voice.

"I said that today, when you will be out in the city, you shouldn't get lost and see more places than yesterday."

The brunette's eyes widened.

"You're letting me to go out again?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

Her grandfather smiled gently.

"Of course. After all, it would be a great waste if you spend all your time in Italy staying closed in the house."

Tsuna jumped from her seat and hugged her grandfather, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you! This time I promise I won't get lost! I'll memorize the name of the street and study map first!" she babbled excited.

Timoteo only chuckled and tilted his head.

"I'm sure it will not be necessary. Xanxus knows this city quite well."

Tsuna froze, dread slowly settling in her stomack.

"Xanxus?" she managed, her voice suddenly dry.

Timoteo gave her a surprised look, before answering.

"Why, yes. He will be guiding you through the city today. I told about that yesterday, didn't I?"

"No" was the blunt answer.

The old man scrunched his eyebrows, as if trying to remember something.

"Oh, well" he said. "I must've forgot that. My memory isn't as good as it used to be" he laughed, but stopped seeing that Tsuna wasn't joining him. A look of concern crossed his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

The girl shook her head and said slowly:

"I don't think that he will come today. He didn't seem pleased with that idea."

Timoteo waved his hands dismissively.

"Nonsense. He will come." There was such certainty in his voice, that Tsuna felt a little pity for him. First she, now his own son will let him down.

"If you say so…" she said, though still clearly not convinced.

She was about to restart eating her meal, when familiar sounds of crashing and cracking down the hallway reached her ears.

She didn't need to look at the beaming face of her grandfather to know what was happening, and when the massive figure showed up in the doorway, there wasn't any strength left in her to do as much as protest. So when the angry red eyes fixed their gaze on her and she heard "Trash" coming out of the mouth of the newcomer, the only thing she could think about was:

_It's going to be a looong day._

* * *

**Ah, I just relized that I ended this chapter in almost the same manner as the previous one. Well, never mind. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I hope that also this time you'll let me know what you think about that chapter.  
**

**Also, I have a question for you: would you like to see some other characters, such as Gokudera or Basil, in this fic as well? If so, please tell me who exactly (just keep in mind that I won't bring, for example, Yamamoto, all the way from Japan to Italy).**


End file.
